1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of forming emitters and a method of manufacturing a Field Emission Device (FED), and more particularly, to a method of forming emitters at a low temperature that can be applied to a complicated structure and a method of manufacturing an FED.
2. Description of the Related Art
FEDs are devices that emit electrons from emitters formed on a cathode electrode by applying a strong electric field between the cathode electrode and a gate electrode. Recently, carbon nano-tube emitters which use Carbon Nano-Tubes (CNTs) as an electron-emitting material are primarily used as electron-emitters in the FEDs.
Methods of forming carbon nano-tube emitters include a method of growing CNTs directly on a substrate and a method of making CNTs from a paste.
However, in the former method, since CNTs are grown directly on the substrate, it is difficult to manufacture a large FED. In addition, the method requires a high temperature, and thus, the use of a glass substrate can cause a problem. The latter method requires an additional process of aligning CNTs, and accordingly, the CNTs can only be applied with difficultly to a complicated structure.